depressionwikiaorg-20200214-history
Summertime Sadness (Lana Del Rey song)
"Summertime Sadness" is a song by American singer-songwriter Lana Del Rey from her second studio album, Born to Die. It was released on June 22, 2012 byInterscope Records as the fourth single of the album. Charting across Europe, the single reached the top ten in Austria, Bulgaria, Germany, Greece, Luxembourg, and Switzerland. In the spring of 2013, "Summertime Sadness" became a number-one hit in Poland and Ukraine. Trap and house remixes of "Summertime Sadness" helped Del Rey break into the US Hot Dance Club Songs chart. There, it became a modest hit and marked Del Rey's first foray into the chart. On the accompanied Dance/Mix Show Airplay chart, the single gave Del Rey her first US number-one single in August 2013.[1] Earlier in 2012, the song also managed to become a rock hit in the US. In the summer of 2013, a remixed version of the track by Cedric Gervais was released to American contemporary hit radio and helped the single become a sleeper hit,[2]debuting it at 72 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and becoming the highest charting single of her career in that country with a peak of 6. Switzerland and Austria gave "Summertime Sadness" a gold certification; it reached platinum status in Germany and became a top forty year-end hit. The record also reached number 4 in the UK Singles Chart. It joined BBC Radio 1's and BBC Radio 2's playlists. Gervais' remixed version won a 2014 Grammy Award for Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical. A music video for the trip hop[3] song features two lovers, one played by Jaime King and the other played by Del Rey. As the storyline progresses, both characters commitsuicide by jumping from perilous heights. Cinematography was handled primarily by King's husband, Kyle Newman. The video gained success on video-hosting website,YouTube, and circulated through social media websites such as Facebook and Twitter. In general, critics lauded the artistry of the single's music video, comparing it toInstagram. The musical arrangement was composed by Del Rey's long-time collaborators Emile Haynie and Rick Nowels, with Nowels and Del Rey writing the lyrics. Music Video The music video for "Summertime Sadness" was filmed in April and May 2012. It was directed by Kyle Newman and Spencer Susser.[15] Newman's wife, actress Jaime King, stars along with Del Rey in the video,[16] which tells the sad love story of two women, one of whom ends her life.[17] King said about the video that, "It's about not being able to live without the one you love, friend or lover it doesn't matter, that's whatever you want it to be."[18] Actor Alex Pettyfer reportedly also helped out on set as a production assistant.[17] The music video opens with the clouds parting during which a female voice is heard speaking through a phone call, telling her lover, "remember, i'll always love you, bye", then it shows Lana Del Rey singing the opening verse before jumping from a cliff overlooking a waterfall. "The video traces the women's relationship with spliced together film bits—much like the effects used in her earlier efforts—and foggy scenes of the stars pouting and glancing seductively over their shoulders," noted Brennan Carley in an article for Billboard. Carley additionally wrote, "The final sixty seconds of the video features both the grief stricken lovers falling in slow motion off of a bridge, suicidal after realizing the irreparability of their relationship. 'I just wanted you to know,' Del Rey intones as she tumbles slowly into the abyss, 'that baby you were the best.'"[19] The radio edit of the video was released on July 20, 2012, in Germany on ClipFish.[20][dead link] The same day, the video with the album version of the song was released worldwide on Del Rey's official YouTube channel.[21] As of January, 2014 the music video has gained more than 123 million views on video-hosting website, YouTube.[21] It garnered 4 times more of the views "National Anthem" managed to gain in its first full month of release. For that week, Lana Del Rey gained 69,000 new followers on both Facebook and Twitter after "Summertime Sadness" caused a 32% increase in weekly video views for her official YouTube channel. Combined with the views "Born to Die" netted, Del Rey reemerged on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard]'s Social 50 chart at number 42.[22] The video received generally favourable reviews from critics. Crystal Bell, a blogger for Huffington Post, called the video an "ode to Instagram," and compared it to Del Rey's previous videos.[17] Carrie Battan of''Pitchfork Media'' wrote, that "it's certainly no seven-minute re-enactment of the life of the Kennedy family, but it still offers the trademark LDR touch. Instagram-like footage, very forlorn faces, possible suicide attempts, and a very special guest."[23] Jenna Hally Rubenstein, of MTV's Buzzworthy blog, considers that the coral-smoked scenes are Del Rey in the afterlife, post-suicide, saying it may be unlikely as, "the clip closes with an image of Lana and her ghost walking alone down an empty road." Further, she said, "Sad, sad times, y'all. But then again what else did you expect from a Lana video? Sunshine, glitter and ice cream cones? Probably not."[24] Brennan Carley of Billboard noted that "keeping the buzz alive while sticking with sepia-tones and a healthy dose of melodramatics, Lana Del Rey probes a crumbling relationship in the music video ... the video traces the women's relationship with spliced together film bits - much like the effects used in her earlier efforts - and foggy scenes of the stars pouting and glancing seductively over their shoulders."[19] Spin''magazine writer Marc Hogan found that the video recalled Del Rey's breakout video for "Video Games". He added, that "more provocative, though, is the hint of romance-gone-sour between Del Rey and the character played by actress Jaime King. Because this is a Lana Del Rey video, it's not spoiling anything to say there's a ''Thelma and Louise-like twist."[25] Entertainment website Spinner called the visual "weird. It's beautifully shot, sepia-soaked and melodramatic. The singer's bestie, played by the very lovely actress Jamie King, is also pretty sad about summer, and possibly their relationship ending."[26]s Lyrics I got my red dress on tonight Dancin' in the dark in the pale moonlight Done my hair up real big, beauty queen style High heels off, I'm feelin' alive Oh my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above Are sizzlin' like a snare Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothin' scares me anymore Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That baby, you the best I got that summertime, summertime sadness Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness oh oh I got that summertime I got that summertime I got that summertime, I got that summertime summertime sadness I got that summertime I got that summertime I got that summertime, summertime summertime sadness I'm feelin' electric tonight Cruisin' down the coast, goin' about 99 Got my bad baby by my heavenly side I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight Oh my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above Are sizzlin' like a snare Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothin' scares me anymore Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That baby, you the best I got that summertime, summertime sadness Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness oh oh I got that summertime I got that summertime summertime summertime sadness Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness oh oh Got that summertime I got that summertime summertime summertime sadness Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness oh oh Image Gallery Lana-del-rey-summertime-sadness.jpg 35373c49cdbb65826ad028f119c286d5.jpg SummertimeSadness.jpg Screen-shot-2012-07-26-at-2.18.16-PM-610x225.png Summertime-Madness.png tumblr_m7hrwdvpDU1r39egqo1_500.png summertime.png 436004350_640.jpg Category:Songs Category:Songs about suicide